Christopher was assigned papers 31 through 53 for homework last week. If Christopher read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 31 through 53, we can subtract 30 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 23. We see that Christopher read 23 papers. Notice that he read 23 and not 22 papers.